The King's Princesses
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Tamaki finds a letter from the hospital addressed to Haruhi. What's he supposed to think?


**Disclaimer: I love _Ouran Host Club_, I do own the DVDs! Sadly, however, I do not own the actual show.**

* * *

Tamaki stared in horror at the envelope he had found in his usual pile of mail. The return address was that of a nearby hospital.

And it was addressed to Haruhi.

Being who he is, Tamaki began to panic, pacing rapidly across the well-polished floor of his foyer. _Is Haruhi sick? Why wouldn't she tell me? Oh God, she's dying and couldn't bear the thought of me mourning her passing! _He stopped mid-step, choosing to continue his thinking in his traditional squatting position. _She means to leave me so it will be less painful. Oh sweet, thoughtful Haruhi. I will not abandon you! No matter what hideous disease drains away your precious life! _

He stood, determined to convince her the moment she got home that he intended to help her through all her troubles. He pulled himself together, and prepared to greet Haruhi when she got home.

_Home_, he smiled at the thought. About five months before, Haruhi had, with a large amount of protest on his part, moved him into her apartment. In truth, he couldn't have been happier she **wanted** him in her life in such a significant way. _But I didn't want my precious Haruhi to be thought lowly of!_

They had been dating off and on for five years now- On during Haruhi's breaks from university, off during the school season. But he was always there on her birthdays and made sure to call her during a thunderstorm.

Running a hand through his hair, Tamaki turned his attention back to the envelope beside him. Picking it up, he read the doctor's name and practice: _Haru Takahashi, Obstetrician_.

_Obstetrician? That's the cancer one!_ He couldn't breath. _No, she can't have cancer! Not when I'm so close!_ Regaining control of his lungs, he sighed. He stood and walked towards the room he shared with a woman he never thought could stand him.

He walked to his dresser and pulled that all-important box from the top drawer. In three months, Haruhi would be done with law school, and he hoped she would be ready to be together, forever.

He had found the ring two years before. It had jumped out at him while he was out with Kyouya. It was white gold with a small diamond. Nothing out of the ordinary, but there was an elegant butterfly engraved on the left of the diamond. Simple and unique, just like the woman he intended it for.

Just last week he had decided the time was right. He had asked her father for permission, and had received it, despite the obvious irritation that came with it.

He planned to ask her on Saturday, their anniversary, but how could he, knowing she may just say yes because of cancer? He had no doubts she would say yes, but he didn't want her to do it too soon just because she is sick.

He heard the apartment door open. She was home. Grabbing the box and envelope, he ran to greet her.

"Haruhi!" He stopped short, noticing how worn out his beloved appeared. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

She nodded while putting her coat away. "I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

Unable to withhold the question, Tamaki blurted out, "Is that why you went to the doctor?"

Haruhi stiffened before facing him, her suspicious look making Tamaki wish he hadn't said anything. "Who told you about that?"

Tamaki had the decency to look guilty as he handed the letter to her. He watched a nervous look overshadow the irritation in her expression. Taking the letter with lightly shaking hands, she turned it over. She looked curiously at him. "You didn't open it?"

He shook his head. She looked back and opened the envelope. Removing the paper, she quickly scanned the page, her eyes tearing up as she finished.

"Haruhi?" She smiled at him, her eyes shut to hide the tears Tamaki already knew were there.

"I'd better go get ready." When Tamaki looked confused, she sighed. "We're going out to dinner tonight, remember?" With that, she left to their room.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi. She was wearing a simple blue suit, something she could wear to an office even, but she looked stunning. Her hair was down, just brushing her shoulders with the tips. He was thankful she had decided to grow it out again; he loved to look at it. But, even through his dazed state, Tamaki could sense something was wrong. Haruhi always had a million things to say, even if it was always about school.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated at their favorite table, a window booth near the back where they wouldn't be disturbed. They ordered their dinner and sat in silence until Haruhi made an attempt to speak.

"Tamaki-" He couldn't take it, he blurted out what was racing through his mind.

"Haruhi will you marry me?" Ignoring the completely shocked look on her face, he continued. "I don't care if you have cancer; I want to spend whatever life you have left together. So please, marry me." He breathed heavily, wishing he had spoken slower.

Haruhi blinked, her shock melted away to confusion. "Cancer?" Tamaki nodded. "Who said anything about cancer?"

Confused, Tamaki tried to explain. "Your letter from the hospital, the doctor is an obstetrician and they specialize in cancer."

Haruhi blinked before laughing. Her mirth was only causing Tamaki to be slightly irritated.

"Haruhi, this is serious. Cancer kills people."

Regaining her composure, Haruhi responded. "I know that, but a cancer patient sees an _oncologist_, an _obstetrician_ is a doctor who specializes in prenatal care."

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Prenatal?"

Blushing, Haruhi smiled gently at him. "Tamaki…I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" He stammered, finding it harder to breathe and think than when he thought Haruhi had cancer. "As in…a baby? You and me?"

Haruhi nodded, looking nervous. "Of course, I understand if you think it's a bad idea. I must admit, the timing is terrible. I want to finish school and start a career and we aren't mar-" She was cut off by Tamaki kissing her. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrilled that his arms were enclosed around her.

When they pulled apart, Tamaki was beaming. "That second part is easily fixed. But…if you aren't ready, for marriage or the baby, I-I understand." Even the thought broke his heart. He couldn't imagine anything better than Haruhi and him getting married and having a child together.

She smiled, "If you're in this with me, I think I can handle it."

Grinning, Tamaki pulled the ring from his pocket. "Then, Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

Nodding, she responded. "Of course."

_One year later…_

Tamaki smiled down at his baby girl he was currently feeding. Four months ago, his life had become complete. True, he had been thrilled the day he and Haruhi had married, but the day Cecile Suoh joined the world he realized nothing compared.

Setting the, now empty, bottle aside, Tamaki lifted Cecile to his shoulder and gently patted her back.

He was glad Haruhi had agreed to marry him before their daughter was born. Tamaki smiled, at certainly had been an interesting conversation.

_Haruhi, two exams away from graduating, had broken down crying- the stress and hormones were a deadly combination even to her. Tamaki, utterly distressed by his fiancée's breakdown, had whiskered her to their room where he massaged away at least the emotional problems._

_Set on distracting her, Tamaki told her to nap while he went to get dinner. He got her favorite foods, plus a few asides she had been craving lately, before returning home. When he reached their apartment, he was pleased to see Haruhi actually napping. Setting dinner aside, he made sure to clean the apartment while she slept. _

_His mission complete, Tamaki went to their room. Lying on the bed, Tamaki ran his fingers down Haruhi's care arm. Reaching her hand, which was resting on her stomach, he intertwined their fingers._

_That's when he panicked. _

_His gaze shot to her stomach, which he hadn't noticed until now. There was a very small "baby bump" under their hands. He stared at it until Haruhi began to wake up. He met her sleepy gaze with his own worried one._

"_Haruhi, what do you think about getting married as soon as your exams are done?" Receiving an 'are you nuts?' look, Tamaki launched into a long speech about how she was beginning to show and how he refused to let his princess be born before they were married._

"_And, of course, you'll want a completely elegant, traditional, ceremony, and the obi are so constricting! We can't crush our princess-"_

"_Tamaki," pulled from his rant, he turned adoring eyes to her._

"_Yes, Haruhi?" Her eye twitched._

"_First off, I do not want to rush this. Let me finish my exams and _then_ we can talk. Secondly, what's with this 'princess' talk? Don't you think it could be a boy?" Tamaki's aghast look told her just how much that thought had __**not**__ crossed his mind. Sighing, she nodded. "We'll get married before the baby is born, but we are not talking about this for two more weeks." _

_Beaming, Tamaki kissed her before going eye-level to her belly. "Hear that princess? Mommy and Daddy are going to be married!" _

_Exhausted, Haruhi just shook her head with a small smile on her face._

Putting his daughter in her crib, he left the nursery. He went to his room and lay in his bed. He smiled at his sleeping wife. She was working on two cases right now and was completely exhausted. Hugging her to him, he let himself remember the terror of their child's birth.

_Tamaki had tears in his eyes. His baby girl was in his arms. After eight months of anticipation his princess was finally here._

_Suddenly, a loud, fast beeping reached his ears and the rest of the room was in frenzy. Tamaki looked confusedly at Haruhi, only to see her lying with her eyes closed and hospital personnel surrounding her._

_They forced him from the room, taking his daughter from him to the nursery. He stood in the hall, frozen and unable to process what had happened. The rest of the former host club gathered around him, forcing him away from the door and to a couch. _

_The next five minutes he was numb. He didn't know what was happening until the doctor came from the delivery room. Standing, Tamaki looked the doctor in the eyes. _

"_Mr. Suoh, I'm sorry but it appears there were complications with the labor. Your wife is stable, and we believe she will live. However, it is unlikely she will ever have more children."_

_Tamaki stood in shock. Relief spread through him, Haruhi was alive, their daughter was healthy, and both would be ok. _

He mourned the idea of Cecile being their only child, but he was completely content with his princesses, and he couldn't be happier. Kissing Haruhi's cheek, Tamaki fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Alright, in honor of _Ouran Host Club_ being released in the US I decided I needed to write this. I was highly amused by the idea of Tamaki reacting to the idea of Haruhi dying. I hope you enjoyed the fluff.**


End file.
